User talk:Doctor Richtoffee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bravo Five-Nine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Dunn (Talk) 19:27, April 25, 2010 RE: Admin Ask II Helijumper II. He is the onlt bureaucrat here. He will make you a sysop if he feels to. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Hey Dude. Read what I said here. Don't worry its nothing personal. :P 19:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Work You've been doing a lot around this wiki. Good. 16:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Not soon, because there's not enough of a community here yet. 16:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) U'ser '''o'f 'T'he 'M'onth. And can you upload the picture for your signature? 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Upload as in go to the left and press upload picture. Otherwise it won't work. 17:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Like you did with the AC-130 photos. 17:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig Done. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'''Bravo Five-Nine]] ''Talk'' And here's the source: [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' Here's how you use it: go to the top right corner > press MORE > select preferences > go to box that says "Custom signature" and check it > paste the code. Sorry for the late reply, I was doing an essay. 18:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the sig No problem. And I already voted on your poll. First! 18:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: UoTM and Admin Ask CodExpert or another admin to make the UoTM tonight. I am ery busy tonight. I'm not coming on again tonight. And about the pages you've created. I think you are too eager to become an admin. Just wait, it will come in time. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Great Job! Hello Bravo 59. Just stoped by to tell you your are doing the best job here. Keep it up. If you want to become a sysop do it on the RfA page like me. keep it up! Cpt.Z 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Cpt.Z 20:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) go check my RfA. I think it would be very useful to you. (It is closed) http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Warfare_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Cpt.Z 20:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Anytime. But I suggest later. Cpt.Z 20:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) When this wiki expands. Cpt.Z 20:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BarrettM82 We already have a page on that. --Cpt.Z 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I have deleted that page. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It means It means it is final and you are our user of the month! I nominated you but I could edit at the time so I asked CodExpert to do it. Cpt.Z 20:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Only a thanks for what you have accomplished here. Too soon. I think you are really impatient to becoming an admin. Becoming a sysop only gives you anti-vandalism tools and others tools to help manage the wiki. It is nothing special Bravo 59. I suggest in 2-3 weeks. Maybe 1. Cpt.Z 20:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:UoTM It means, if you pass, I shall close the nomination with it saying: "Nomination closed, UoTM Succesfull" or something. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 20:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Don't worry, very soon your be an admin... Very soon. *Winks* 20:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may put in an RFA. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 20:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link: Modern Warfare Wiki:Requests for adminship -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Because we don't need any more admins right now and you are a deserving user, I have decided to give you rollback rights. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| '''Dunn']] Talk 12:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that should work. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'll vote now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You definitely deserve them. 17:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd support you in a RfA, you've done so much for this wiki. 17:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Depends, do you think you're ready? 18:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, check the RfA... (Going offline now) 18:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Clearing It's final and you are april's UofTM. It has been closed so I took the votes away. Is there something wrong Bravo 59? (I voted on your RfA) -- Cpt.Z 20:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I cleared the UofTM not RfA. And no, your RfA is closed in two weeks or when you close it. I can't say who is an admin and who is not. I am just a user like you who has no intention of puting up an RfA any time soon. Cpt.Z 21:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Active?! How are you semi active on this wikia? You are our most active user :) 19:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh Just because you aren't going to be an admin anytime soon, you are going to leave? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Wanna talk? 19:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Where has he said this? Because if this is true, I might get slightly angry! 19:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Phew! What was your wikia gonna be about? 20:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I'll join! 20:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: UoTM Sorry, what? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. That's what you said. Well, I won't bother him. If he sees it in the recent changes he will take a look. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that sucks. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Since this wiki is small, we don't hvae much wrong with it. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I have edited there a little, but not anymore. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature It is very easy if you modify one. If you make one from scratch, it takes a long time. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Helljumper's is a modified image. It's not the kind of sig I make. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you are wanting to make sigs like Helljumper's, ask WHISKEY35. If you want to know how to make ones like mine, ask me. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I will try to tell you. Edit a page with your sig on it, go into source mode, copy the code for you sig, then go to your test room. (If you don't have one, make one). Edit your test room, and paste in the code for your sig. Next, keep editing your test room. Make sure it is in source mode. You will see lots of different code, and certain things where it says the color of your sig and stuff like that. You can just edit those to say the color you want. There will also be the code for your sig pic. You can remove that and replace it with another. Then just save it when you have it how you like. (You cna check what it looks liek without saving. Switch out of source mode to see it.) That is a brief explaination of how to do it. If you need more help, just ask. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Your welcome. And the new sig is great! [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pic It's very simple. I just copied the pic of him into my comp, then opened it up in a program called Picnik, and edited it. It is extremely simple. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, can you so that my my warpig picture?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a pic please? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Upload it to my talkpage. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will show you when I'm done. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I'm happy you like it. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 21:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Featured Article You can start it if you want. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 23:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just create a project page for it and write down rules. After that we will just vote. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 19:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can copy the rules from other wikis. Just make sure they are reasonable. And the page would be a project page called: Modern Warfare Wiki: Featured Articles. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The page is good, and I like your guns! [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 22:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I voted. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 20:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I like B2's too! And this wiki barely has anyone activly edited here in a long time, other than you. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 21:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I understand that you really wan to become an admin, but we already have too many right now. If you put in a RFA and pass, and see what the community thinks, I will gladly grant you sysop rights. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 21:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) One thing On your PMG page, you have a shotgun. But why is it firing shells? Good guns though. 13:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Shells only hold black powder/combustion powder of some sort and is used to fire the shells so technically they'd be empty. But they could be like super huge bullets!! RE: PS3 No, I play on Xbox 360. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 14:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And please fix the links on your sig. They all link to User:Bravoland -five nine. You can make them say Bravoland five-nine and still link to Bravo Five-Nine. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 16:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This is what I mean. This sig has good llinks. It looks the same as your other one. I suggest you use it, to help everyone out. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 16:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This one: [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' RE: Signature II I like it. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 16:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I'm about to change mine now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 17:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hi! Cpt.Z says hi to the wiki's best user! ''Talk'' 19:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to change it, For Now. ''Talk'' 20:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) No. Sorry. :( I play on the 360. ''Talk'' 20:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Do Not. 'We sould at the end of the month. [[User talk:Cpt.Z|''Talk]] 20:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Dates Could I make pages about weapons made before/during WWII, but used after? I take it the same would go for anything. 21:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PMG I like your PMG's. There good. ''Talk'' 21:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit! Don't leave this wiki. Please. You were the biggest help. Don't go. Don't be a quitter. It doesn't matter if you were blocked on the CoD wiki, just don't go and quit on others wikis! Come on man, just come back. That is all I can say as I can't infulence your decision. :( ''Talk'' 23:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thats a little weak man.... 23:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) me? lolwut? ''Talk'' 23:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave this wiki, you are our greatest editor, and one block is not anything to worry about, check out Callofduty4's block log, he didn't quit, and now he is an admin, and a damn great admin at that. ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'''CodExpert]] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 00:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) And honestly... My opinion of you has been sharply reduced, because you have decided to leave all wikis saying that "my edits are in vain" and the fact that you brought the buisness from that wiki to ALL wikis you contribute to is stubborn. That is all on that subject. You are still my friend, and I hope you decide to continue contributing to wikis. That is all. ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 00:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) So you will still contribute to wikis then? And it is good that you feel bad because that way you can realize your mistakes. : And being blocked once for something minor isn't really bad. Let me tell you something I did that was bad, I spamed the Homepage on CoD Wiki, but I didn't get a block, why? I don't know. Annyway, check this out, this'll prove that being blocked doesn't affect anything: http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3ACallofduty4, it's Cod4's block log. ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 20:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes it is, he was down into block-town with no hope, but now he is an Admin, and a great one at that. ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 20:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your back! Great, I thought you would, with how smart you are man, you know we need you. 20:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) On this wiki or CoD Wiki? ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 20:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? ''--'' [[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] [[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']] 21:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC)